Ishak Saleh Amoun al-Tahan
Ishak is one of Hamid's younger brothers, and the twin of Ismail. Background (Here be spoilers) Ishak, together with his brother Ismail, are the youngest members of the al-Tahan family. They were both still living at home when Hamid saw them in Cairo in episode 89: We Hardly Knew Ye. Being twins, both Ishak and Ismail were shown to be happy children, easily excitable and not shy, as they bothered most of the party to show them interesting or dangerous tricks and skills, such as Azu's axe throwing, Sasha's knife tricks, and Grizzop's bow shooting, in episode 101: Resolutions. They both appear to have a propensity to be trouble makers. Sorcery In that same episode, Hamid catches the twins casting magic around the house in wild abandon and discovers they are spontaneous magic casters, or sorcerers, just like him. He knocks both of them out with Sleep, and then decides on the best course of action. Hamid informs his sister Saira about this new development, and suggests to her to hire a wizard to tutor the twins so they can be taught how to control their magic safely. The next morning, he shows the twins some easy magic spells such as prestidigitation, to the twins' great delight. Kidnapping During the events of episode 114: Snakes and Ladders, Ishak is one of the hostages that is kidnapped by the Cult of Hades, to be used as leverage against Hamid and the rest of the party to stop them destroying the simulacra factory under Damascus. Hamid is informed about Ishak's kidnapping by his sister Saira, who uses sending to tell him that Ishak was taken and teleported from their home in Cairo. With the help of Einstein, the party discover that the teleportation signatures lead to Rome, and they travel there to find Ishak and the other hostages. In Rome, they discover the cult has locked the hostages in another dimension. Sasha manages to spot Ishak through one of the tears in reality in episode 122: Gatekeeping, and sees that he is sitting on the ground, blindfolded and frozen in time. The party manage to find and rescue Ishak in episode 125: Don't Let Go, where they discover Ishak managed to escape from his location and make a run for it. Following his footsteps in the sand, they manage to find him, bound and gagged in a stone circle. Hamid tears through his bindings with his claws, and reassures him, but Ishak seems unafraid and ready to attack his kidnappers, which forces Hamid to warn him not to do any magic in this dimension as it is too dangerous. During the return plane shift to Rome, Ishak manages to save Hamid from falling into the past after Hamid hand slips from his, because he is fast enough to grab his brother before he falls outside of the circle. Post Plane Shift Ishak safely makes it back to Rome with Hamid and most of the party. Here he and everyone else is informed about the fact that 18 months have passed while they were stuck in the Hades dimension. Just like the rest of the hostages, Ishak also receives a survivor's pack from Einstein, which among other things contains a sending stone. When he returns to Cairo with Hamid and the other hostages in episode 127: Welcome Back, he is placed under a week long quarantine due to everyone's fears over the blue veins infection. Hamid arranges for him to be send to the rest of the al-Tahan family if he does not make it back it back in a week's time. Hamid says goodbye to his brother before he leaves for Japan, and he notices that it seems that Ishak and Vesseek are getting along quite well in episode 128: Tadaima. It is presumed that Ishak is currently with the al-Tahan family further inland in Egypt. Other Notes Ishak's age was mentioned by Bryn on the discord server. Category:NPC Category:Character